Back From the Past
by colombiachica7
Summary: This is rated M for language, and lemons...Kagome is happily living her life until her childhood tormentor Inuyasha returns...will sparks fly? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kagome opened her eyes to the bright sunlight shining through her window. She got out of her bed pulling the purple satin sheets over the bed again. "At least the day's nice." She was about to go to the bathroom when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and answered. "Hey Sango what's up?" "I just heard that there's a new hot teacher for Language Arts. Well he's a student teacher but you get what I mean." "Ok. Sango I gotta shower, talk to you later?" "Yeah. Bye Kagome." Kagome went to the bathroom and stripped down. When she was done showering and dried herself she went to the mirror to look at herself. She touched her hair. "Time for school." She said with a sigh. Kagome couldn't believe that she was a junior already. She went back to her room and tried to figure out what she would wear. Finally she decided to wear her white mini skirt, her hot pink tank top, with her white jean jacket, and her hot pink sneakers. She went back to into the bathroom and curled her black hair. She went downstairs and the scent of her mom's homemade French toast filled her nostrils. She sat at the table with her school bag right at her feet. "Good morning, sweetie how many?" She would've eaten the whole batch if she wasn't running late. "I'm running late so just one." Her mom set down the piece of French toast and she poured syrup over it. She took a bite, and then loving the taste ate all the rest. "Yum…thanks mom!" She said good bye to her mother grabbed her bag and dashed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

***hope you like it!!! i tried updating as fast as i could* o_O *R&R if possible***

* * *

As soon as Kagome was on the school grounds, Sango practically strangled her with what she called a bear hug. "Ungh…Sango…Can't…Breathe…" "Opps…Sorry Kagome." Sango let go of Kagome then grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the school. "C'mon let's go to our L.A. class." "You just wanna check out the student teacher." Kagome answered trying to stifle her laugh.

They sat down in their usual seats and started to talk about the student teacher. "I hear he's 20." "Yea I heard that too." "I also hea" "Class, we have a student teacher that will be taking over for awhile. His name is Mr. Taisho. Mr. Taisho would you come in please." Mr. Taisho came in and he was gorgeous. He had long silver hair that was down to his knees, and deep amber eyes that Kagome found herself getting lost in. "Hello everyone." His voice was deep, but it was gentle and sexy all mixed into one. "Didn't I tell you he was hot?!" Sango nudged her in the ribs with her elbow. "Anything you would like to share there Miss. Hiroshima?" "Sorry Mrs. Bleu, I was just asking for my notes." Kagome had to hand it to Sango, she could come up with any lie and it always would make sense. "Class, Mr. Taisho will collect your summer assignment." Kagome went digging through her bag for the assignment. Once she found it she dropped it. It landed on a pair of black dress shoes. A fine, chiseled, muscular hand bent down at the same time her hand went down. Their fingers met. She instantly took her hand away, acting on instincts, looked down blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

*********again hope you enjoy it!!!! R&R, I've had a sucky week, sooo I could reallllliiiiiiiii use those reviews*****

**

* * *

**

*****Inuyasha POV*****

I went down to retrieve the paper that landed at my feet. I saw a small, graceful hand reaching towards the paper. Our fingers met and I felt a tingle of electricity go from my hand to my groin. I reached down and picked up the paper. Kagome Higurashi. I looked around to try to distinguish who the girl was. There was a brunette with a cute, worn out face, staring at me with wide eyes. For a second I thought that she was Kagome, and then I took a quick glance at the girl beside the brunette. Well it was _supposed_ to be a quick glance but I ended up staring. She was wearing a hot pink tube top and a white mini skirt that showed off her long and slender legs. She had raven-black hair that was in curls down her back, just long enough to caress her shoulders, and back. She was blushing a beautiful shade of red. I was lost for a moment, but recollected myself and began collecting the rest of the students' assignments.

* * *

**R&R and make this Colombian girl happy!**


End file.
